Glimpses
by sams
Summary: A look into the Donovans' past check back for further chapters
1. Default Chapter

The Break Up  
  
Historian's note: This story takes place immediately after the events in Zero Option  
  
Frank pulled the car into his driveway and sighed in relief he was home at last. He tossed his guns in the glove compartment, locked it, and went inside not at all surprised to find no one waiting up for him since he hadn't called to tell his wife that the bank job was finally finished. He went upstairs and crept into his son's room trying to be as quiet as he could he didn't want Andrew to start crying which would end up waking up his mother. He leaned down and kissed the little one then headed to his own room to find her asleep hugging his pillow to her chest.  
  
She stirred as he sat down on the end of the bed to take off his boots and gave him a sleepy smile. "Hi."  
  
"Go back to sleep I'll be in in a minute."  
  
She released her hold on his pillow and yawned. "How'd everything go today?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
She crawled out from under the covers to sit behind him placing her hands on his shoulders. "Just fine huh? That's not what I heard."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Frank come on I can feel you're all tensed up so it must've been one hell of a day so what happened?" She started massaging his shoulders. "Tell me."  
  
He closed his eyes and remembered what he'd said to Colin Wilkes earlier as he held Colin's girlfriend, "She's the break from your life. How rare is it to find someone that affects you like this?" He knew exactly how rare it was he was forunate to have found it for himself.  
  
She frowned. "You didn't fall asleep did you?"  
  
He leaned against her. "No but all I really want to do is curl up with my wife and get some sleep till our son wakes us up."  
  
She sighed. "All right you win but we're talking about this later."  
  
He got into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "What ever you say honey." As he drifted off to sleep he thought about the time he'd almost lost this, lost her before they'd even begun to understand that they both loved one another.  
  
FBI Headquarters-6 1/2 years ago  
  
Frank walked into the main area and tapped on the desk of one of the women out there.  
  
The woman looked up from her computer and sighed. "Yes Frank she's here she got back this morning."  
  
He grinned. "She's in her office?"  
  
"Yes but," she grabbed his arm before he could head in that direction, "I wouldn't go in there right now."  
  
His grin disappeared. "Why not?"  
  
"Some of the assignments she goes on are more stressful then others and she needs a little time to herself. If you care for her as much as I think you do leave her alone for awhile I'll let her know you stopped in yet again to look for her."  
  
He allowed himself to be turned around and headed back the way he had come.  
  
She waited till he was out of sight before heading for the office she had steered him away from.  
  
Sam closed the file on her desk and blew her nose cringing when she touched her jaw. The log that Raul Vega had hit her with had hurt like hell but it hadn't been enough to stop her from completing her task Vega was dead and his three small children were orphans all thanks to her. She wiped her eyes as her door opened. "Hi Helen."  
  
Helen looked the younger woman over her jaw was swollen and turning black and blue things couldn't of gone well at all. "How are you doing?"  
  
Sam forced a friendly smile onto her face. "Fine."  
  
"He was here again."  
  
"He who?"  
  
"Frank, tall, good looking, you know your boyfriend."  
  
She slid the file into her desk drawer and slammed it shut avoiding Helen's gaze. "He's not my boyfriend."  
  
"Then what is he exactly?"  
  
"I don't know I just." She noticed her hands were trembling and cursed herself for it.When it came to Frank Donovan she was always nervous his mere touch caused shivers to run down her spine and his presence in a room made everything seem brighter. She shook her head as the thought accorded to her maybe this is what love was supposed to feel like. "I really don't want to talk about him."  
  
"Sam when it comes to Frank what do you want? I promise I won't tell another soul."  
  
"I want," him to hold me in his arms and never let me go, to be with him forever, him to tell me everything is going to be okay even when we both know it isn't, "to be left alone."  
  
Helen sighed and left the office.  
  
Sam glanced at her watch and stood up. "Time to join the land of the living again." She headed out Duncan would be annoyed with her if she was late.  
  
Frank looked up as there was a tap on his office door and grinned when he saw who it was. "Sam hi."  
  
"Hi I just thought I'd drop in but I see your busy I'll come back later."  
  
He practically leaped over the desk to grab her arm. "No I'm not busy at all I stopped by your office earlier but." His voice trailed off as his gaze fell on her jaw. "Did someone hit you? Tell me who and I'll make them pay."  
  
She backed up a little bit the concern she saw in his face, heard in his voice throwing her off a bit. "It's nothing really."  
  
"Nothing, your jaw is turning colors."  
  
"It's just bruised Frank it'll heal."  
  
He nodded she wasn't going to tell him what happened and right now he could accept that. He didn't dare mention that it looked like she had been crying last time he'd done that she'd avoided him for two of the longest weeks of his life and he never wanted to go through that again. "I missed you."  
  
"You did?"  
  
He looked down at her. "You sound so surprised." He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Allow me to show you how much." He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
She closed her eyes relaxing against him this was the way she wanted to feel all the time and she let out a disappointed sigh when they seperated. "You missed me a lot."  
  
"I did now let me just finish up the case I'm closing and the two of us can spend the day together. Won't take more then a minute."  
  
Her eyes widened as she realized the one thing she'd forgotten who'd she'd been on the way to see before seeing Frank's door slightly open and deciding to take a small detour. "Oh no I'm late for my meeting."  
  
He groaned. "You're sure?"  
  
"If I miss this meeting, well, let's just say certain people won't be happy but I promise I'll come back the minute it's over and the rest of the day I'm all yours."  
  
He sat back down behind his desk after she'd left and pulled out the jeweler's catalogs to once again look through the engagement rings. He wanted Sam to be all his for far longer then one day and as soon as he found the perfect ring no one was going to stop him from proposing.  
  
Duncan Smith looked up as the door opened and his prize pupil entered. "You're late."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You're sorry, I believe that's exactly what you said to Raul Vega's children after terminating their father."  
  
"I might've I don't remember."  
  
"You made an error, an error that now must be corrected the children will have to be dealt with."  
  
"But sir."  
  
"You've gotten sloppy Agent Montgomery and I think I know why this thing with this Donovan person is making you careless."  
  
"Frank isn't."  
  
"Oh Frank is it? Let me tell you something about your Frank and every other pathetic male in the government he only wants what he can't have and once he's had his fill of you he will toss you aside like all the others. You do know that he's had others before you?"  
  
"He's not that way I know he's not."  
  
"Do you? Do you really?" He stood up and leaned on his desk. "I'm telling you this for your own good drop him, push him out of your life before it's to late because once he finds out what you are he will break that fragile little heart beating in your chest. Rip it out and stomp right on it without giving you a second thought that's the way he is that's the way it is. Love is just a game people play on one another all it causes is pain I've never seen any good come from it. Think about what I said and ask yourself the real question does he really love me or does he just want me." He sat back down. "Don't give in to your hormones Agent Montgomery I'd hate for you to end up pregnant and alone watching your Frank chase other women right in front of you. You may go now."  
  
She walked back to her office what exactly had made her think Frank actually cared at all more then he had for his other girlfriends and there had been plenty of others. She didn't even bother to turn on the light as she sat down in her chair and started to sob her heart all ready feeling like it was broken even though Frank had done nothing at all.  
  
Frank waited over an hour for her to come back and finally he couldn't take it anymore he went to her office. He stopped the office was dark but when he went closer to the door he could've sworn he'd heard sobbing coming from inside and he opened the door. "Sam?"  
  
A scrambling sound came from the back of the office.  
  
He reached for the light switch she was upset and he wanted to comfort her but first he had to be able to find her.  
  
She turned her chair away from the door the moment the light came on and pulled herself together.  
  
"Honey are you all right?" He stepped forward and went to touch her hand on the desk.  
  
She flinched away from his touch.  
  
He looked into her eyes and saw that same distrustful look he'd seen the first time he'd asked her out. "Sam what's wrong?"  
  
She mustered all the emotional control she could this was the best for both of them no one would get hurt in the end. "I want you to go, I don't want to see you anymore."  
  
His jaw dropped. "What?" He walked around the desk to try and hold her but she moved out of the way. "Why?"  
  
"I just don't want to see you anymore can't you just leave it at that?"  
  
He heard the tremble in her voice someone was making her do this and whoever it was he hated them for it. "All right I'll go I won't bother you again." He left.  
  
She sighed Duncan had been right he hadn't even fought her about it he'd wanted them to break up. She drove home, picked up the phone, and dialed. "Hi Brenda I need you to take me to the emergency room right away thanks." She hung up the phone and slammed her fist into the mirror on the wall grinding the broken splinters into her flesh. The outer pain made the inner pain less and she waited for help to arrive.  
  
The next morning Frank was sitting at his desk cursing himself for not even arguing with her when his door opened and one of his colleagues walked in.  
  
"Hey Frankie just thought you might want to know your girlfriend just came into the office with her hand all taped up I heard she ended up getting 23 stitches put in."  
  
"She's not my." He paused letting the words sink in. "She's hurt?"  
  
"Yeah although you should know she did it to herself put her hand through a window or something."  
  
He was out of his chair and down the hall before he could even think about the fact that she had done the damage to herself. He stopped outside her office door and just listened to the conversation inside trying to find the right moment to walk in.  
  
"So are you going to tell me why I just spent an entire evening at the hospital?"  
  
"I broke up with Frank."  
  
"Why on earth did you do that? You really liked him and you two seemed to be so happy together."  
  
"It just wasn't meant to be I guess." Sam sniffed.  
  
"I've seen you do some stupid things in my time but this, Sam, the guy was here everyday you were gone waiting for you to get back."  
  
"Doesn't mean anything I'm not good enough for him and I'm sure once word gets back to him about this he'll be thanking his lucky stars that I broke it off when I did. I'm a freak Brenda look at me I can't even deal with the real world anymore."  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"Don't you get it? I did this to myself on purpose and this isn't the first time I haven't been able to deal I slammed my car into a tree when my great-aunt died. Is that the actions of someone with a rational mind?"  
  
"That's not the point you can't keep everyone out forever sooner or later you've got to let someone in."  
  
"I can try and as for Frank I care for him too much to put him through anymore of this stuff. What's that saying? If you love someone set them free, well, that's what I did."  
  
He turned away from the door he wanted desperately to go in there, take her in his arms, and tell her that he loved her but he knew she couldn't take it not now.  
  
Two weeks later he went back to her office only to find it empty she'd been transferred to another section and they'd moved her things while she was away on another assignment. He went back to his office he'd finally found the perfect engagement ring for her and now she was gone. A tap on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."  
  
Helen entered her face streaked with tears. "Oh Frank it's awful the call just came in Sam's been shot."  
  
He gripped his desk to keep standing. "She's not?"  
  
"Not yet but the doctors aren't putting much hope in it."  
  
He grabbed his coat. "Where?"  
  
"Vincent's Memorial."  
  
He ran out to his car and drove like the devil himself was chasing him to the hospital. He grabbed the first nurse he saw. "An agent was brought in here a little while ago where is she?"  
  
Brenda came up to them the front of her shirt covered in blood. "They just took her out of surgery she's in a coma."  
  
He let go of the nurse. "I want to see her I want to see her now."  
  
She led him to the small room. "Doctors don't think she'll wake up they want to terminate but they can't get a hold of her parent's."  
  
"Tell them they even try pulling the plug and they'll have me to deal with."  
  
"Frank you don't."  
  
He turned an angry glare on her. "Don't you dare tell me that I don't have the right to stop them." He took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
"You care for her that much huh?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I'll tell them Frank." She walked out of the room.  
  
He walked over to the bed and sat down in the nearest chair. He reached over and took her hand. "What kind of hell are you trapped in and what can I do to get you out of it?"  
  
Three weeks passed with him sitting by her bedside, talking to her, and keeping watch for any signs of life. He wanted more then anything for her to wake up even if the first thing she did was kick him out of her life again as long as she was alive where he could watch her from a far if need be. He hung up the phone and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "That was my mother again calling to check on you again. She can't wait for you to wake up and come visit."  
  
He'd taken her to his parent's house because his mother had wanted to meet this girl that her son couldn't stop talking about and at the end of the evening his mother had pulled him aside to tell him, "I like this one and if you let her get away you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. Marry this one Frank."  
  
A nurse poked her head in. "How's she doing?"  
  
"The same."  
  
"Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Coffee, lots and lots of coffee."  
  
"Frank you should really get some sleep."  
  
"When she wakes up then I'll sleep."  
  
"Frank sooner or later you're going to have to face the fact that she may never wake up."  
  
"Then I may never sleep."  
  
The nurse shrugged and left it was no use arguing with him.  
  
"Come on I know you're in there somewhere you've got to wake up, I need you to wake up." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I need you." He sat back down with a sigh he'd never felt so tired and frustrated in his life.  
  
Sam opened her eyes and blinked wondering where she was. She turned her head to see Frank sitting by the bed he looked so tired and what was he doing here? "Frank?"  
  
He looked up and his whole face lit up when he saw her. "You're awake." He stood up. "I'll go get the doctor."  
  
She grabbed his arm as he started to walk past her. "No wait what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here because you were in a coma and they wanted to disconnect you I couldn't let them do that."  
  
"You've been here for how long?"  
  
"You've been in a coma for three weeks and I've been here the whole time."  
  
She frowned this didn't make any sense. "Why?"  
  
He took a deep breath it was now or never. "Because I love you."  
  
"I told you I didn't want see you anymore and." Her face went pale as what he had just said sunk in. "You love me?"  
  
He nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I do very much."  
  
"But you can't."  
  
"Why not? You're not a freak if that's what you think."  
  
Her jaw dropped how did he know? "You don't know what I am you don't know what I do."  
  
He took her hand. "Then tell me."  
  
"I kill people." She looked into his eyes. "Still love me?"  
  
He thought about it for a few moments. "I still love you."  
  
Her lower lip started to tremble and then she burst into tears.  
  
His jaw dropped what had he done? "It's okay I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"I didn't know I thought, I was confused and he told me that once you found out what I did you'd leave me. I was so scared."  
  
"Who told you I would leave you? Is that why you broke up with me?"  
  
She managed a nod.  
  
"Well now that you know how I feel what do you want me to do?" He wiped the tears off her face and put his hand under her chin. "What do you want?"  
  
No one except Helen had ever asked her what she wanted and it felt good. "I want you to start by kissing me and we'll go from there."  
  
He grinned. "Your wish is my command." He kissed her.  
  
She sighed. "Frank just so you know I love you too."  
  
He moved till his lips brushed against hers. "That's good but I guessed that one all ready."  
  
Donovan Household-Present Day  
  
Frank woke up as the sun hit him in the face and he rolled over to find himself all alone. He sat up and glanced at the alarm clock it was almost noon. He got out of bed, threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and went downstairs to find her in the kitchen. "You let me sleep in."  
  
She nodded. "I did I figured you needed the rest."  
  
"I could've gotten up with him." He looked into the babyseat on the kitchen table to see Andrew studying his own little hand. "So what time did you wake your poor mother up little man?"  
  
"Five a.m." She yawned.  
  
"Go back to bed I've got him."  
  
"Don't be silly you had a hard day at work which you still haven't told me about."  
  
He took her in his arms. "Did I ever tell you how much I appreciate everything you do for me?"  
  
"Now what's gotten into you?"  
  
He shrugged. "Nothing I just love you that's all."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Which is why I'm telling you to go back to bed and get some rest while I watch our son because once that six week recovery period is up Mrs. Donovan you are going to need all the energy you can get."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Now I really want to know what happened yesterday."  
  
"Later right now back to bed." He let her go and gave her a gentle shove towards the stairs. "Go on."  
  
She shook her head and went back upstairs.  
  
He spent the rest of the afternoon with his son not letting work even enter his mind as it went from his wife being the break from his life to his family being the much needed break he needed. 


	2. Meet The In-Laws

Meeting The In-Laws  
  
Samantha Donovan stepped outside as her husband's car pulled into the driveway at least she thought it was him there was a huge tree tied to the top of the car.  
  
Frank wiggled his way out of the car and grinned at her. "You like it Andrew picked it out."  
  
"You are talking about our son little boy barely a month old?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Andrew picked out a giant Christmas tree?"  
  
"You're the one that said you wanted a terrific Christmas tree you wanted the best one on the lot for our first Christmas together with Andrew. I didn't want to put up a tree especially not a real one."  
  
"Don't forget that you promised to decorate the outside of the house my parents are coming over to help."  
  
He groaned and resisted the urge to slam his head against the car. "They're coming here, both of them?"  
  
"Yes both of them now let's get that monster into the house before they get here." She reached over and started untieing it.  
  
He started to help her till the tree came loose landing on top of him.  
  
She covered her mouth to hide the giggle that threatened to escape as she stood over him as he lay on his back in the slush the tree dripping sap on him. She leaned down. "Having fun?"  
  
"I hate this holiday you know how much I hate this holiday. I put up with Thanksgiving and everything else but this one is a pain in the ass."  
  
"Frank if you're going to swear do it in a foreign language." She patted his cheek and started to step over him to get Andrew out of the car.  
  
He grabbed her ankle and chuckled a bit when she landed next to him. "Not so much fun now is it?"  
  
She scooped up a handful of slush and stuffed it down his shirt. "Now that was fun."  
  
He got out from under the tree and rolled on top of her. "That wasn't very nice I'll have to get even with you for that." He brushed his lips against hers. "Maybe I'll have to give you your Christmas present early."  
  
"We have to wait you know that." A car pulled into the driveway next to their's. "Besides my folks are here."  
  
He sighed and rolled off of her.  
  
Justine got out of the car a huge serving tray in her hands. "Robert I think we interrupted something, what were you two up to?"  
  
Sam forced herself to her feet and helped him up. "Trying to get the tree in the house that's all."  
  
"Oh I'm sure that's all you two were doing." Justine chuckled.  
  
Robert walked around the car. "Come on Frank let's get this in the house while the women get settled inside."  
  
Sam was amazed at how well they all were working together they got the tree in the house and started decorating it. She remembered the first family holiday they'd spent together that horrible Thanksgiving when she'd brought her fiancee home and told her parents she was getting married. It hadn't gone well at all.  
  
Washington, DC-6 years ago  
  
Frank adjusted his tie in the mirror he wanted to look good when he met his girlfriend's, fiancee he corrected, parents for the first time. He looked at his watch. "Come on honey we're going to miss our flight."  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
He turned and the sight took his breath away she was wearing a dark blue dress that just barely covered her knees her hair pulled back ever so slightly. "You look great. Do you really want to waste this on your parents? We could go over to the courthouse right now."  
  
"I don't want to elope." She straightened the collar on his suit jacket. "I can tell them I'm engaged."  
  
He looked down at her.  
  
"I can." She looked at her hand. "Oh no I forgot my ring don't worry I promise I didn't lose it." She turned to go back into her bedroom.  
  
He grabbed her left hand. "Your ring is right here where it's supposed to be right where I put it." He kissed her hand. "It's going to be okay I just know they're going to love me as much as my parents love you."  
  
"That's another thing don't mention to my mother that I've all ready met your family she'll kill me." She bit her lip. "Frank you've got to promise me that no matter what happens that you won't back out on me."  
  
His eyes widened in shock. "I would never do such a thing I love you no matter what and if your parents don't like me for whatever reason I'll just have to steal their daughter." He hugged her. "You're not getting away from me that easily."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it." He reached over and pulled some of her hair down to cover the small scar on her temple. "There now you look even better as if that were possible." He looked at his watch. "We'll have to hurry, of course, if we do miss our flight we could always go over to the courthouse and have the judge marry us then we could spend the holiday doing other things."  
  
"Out to the car now."  
  
He scooped her up in his arms before she even knew what hit her. "I need to practice carrying around the old ball and chain."  
  
Her jaw dropped and she smacked him on the shoulder. "Don't you ever refer to me as the old ball and chain."  
  
He put her down and opened the car door for her. "Fine you'll just be the little woman."  
  
She waited till he got in the car to smack him again. "Then I'll just call you the little man how's that?"  
  
He backed the car out of the parking spot. "Honey when we get married you are going to be happy to discover that not one part of me is what you'd consider little." He turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
She covered her mouth with her hand and blushed. "Oh my god."  
  
"Yes I think that's what you'll be saying."  
  
"Stop that behave yourself."  
  
He chuckled as she turned redder still he'd never waited for anyone before and until that very moment he'd never given it much thought. With most of his girlfriends it had always ended up with the two of them in bed after a few dates but with Sam it had been so different she'd been shy and distrustful from the start and that only made him work harder to win her affection. Her mere presence had become like a drug to him he needed it all the time and he felt like he could hardly wait to start spending the rest of his life with her. "I just can't help myself when I'm around you."  
  
"Try, you can't say things like that in front of my family."  
  
"What's bothering you? I haven't seen you this tense in a long time not since." He shook his head not wanting to complete the thought the last time she had been this tense had been when she broke up with him thinking herself undeserving of his attention.  
  
"I've never mentioned you to my parents."  
  
"What?" He screeched the car to a halt he'd been so distracted that he'd nearly rear ended another car. "Not once?"  
  
"No I didn't think it would get this far."  
  
"They don't even know you're dating, do they?"  
  
"No, I've always lived for the job I've never had something else to." She stopped herself before she could make a complete fool of herself.  
  
"Live for." He looked at her and placed a comforting hand on her knee. "I feel the same way and I will tell you one more time nothing short of death is going to stop me from making you mine. We are getting married as soon as possible no matter what anyone says." He pulled the car into a parking spot at the airport and walked around the car to let her out grabbing their overnight bags from the backseat on the way. "Now my darling fiancee since I've got to behave myself once we land I'm going to be awful on the flight all hands and lips."  
  
She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Well those are two of my favorite parts on you."  
  
"For now anyways."  
  
She rolled her eyes but said nothing as they went inside.  
  
By the time their plane landed in Chicago the other passengers were starting to look at them with a mixture of disgust, such behavior in a public place, and envy.  
  
He finally seperated his lips from hers. "We've landed."  
  
"All ready?" She shook her head. "We should do that all the time fastest flight to Chicago I've ever had although." She removed the hand that had been slowly making it's way up her leg. "That I could've done without."  
  
"Sorry." He unbuckled his seatbelt. "Got carried away."  
  
"You're not the only one." She stood up. "Let's go my dad should be here to pick us up."  
  
He sighed and followed her into the terminal dreading this first meeting with her father.  
  
An older dark haired man came out of the crowd the minute he saw them. "There's my princess." He picked her up in a giant bearhug.  
  
"Dad air I need air."  
  
"Sorry." He released his hold on his daughter and looked at Frank. "Now who's this?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Dad this is Frank Donovan my fiancee."  
  
"Your fiancee, your engaged?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Frank put himself in front of her if anyone was getting yelled at for this it was him. "Sir I can explain."  
  
"What's to explain? You're getting married that's great welcome to the family Frank."  
  
"You're not angry at all?"  
  
"Frank you sound disappointed you wanted to fight for your lady's hand and I'm not giving you the chance. Don't worry you still have to get through my wife." He turned to his daughter. "You do realize your looking at all three names right?"  
  
Frank looked from father to daughter. "Three names?"  
  
"Samantha Elizabeth Montgomery," the two of them said together.  
  
"That is a mouthful."  
  
"Will you look at me I haven't even introduced myself I don't want you calling me Sam's dad your whole visit. Robert Montgomery." He extended his hand.  
  
Frank shook it. "Nice to meet you sir."  
  
"He's polite I like you more all ready."  
  
"Dad why don't you pull the car around front while we go get the rest of our bags."  
  
"But we don't." It dawned on him what she was trying to do. "We'll meet you out front."  
  
She led him to a quiet corner. "That went well but Dad's always been so easy going he's the only one that knows what I do for the government Mom on the other hand."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her drawing it out as long as he could.  
  
She let out a disappointed sigh when they seperated.  
  
He looked into her eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"Do you really want to wait?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"That sounded like an automatic response." She took a deep breath she couldn't believe she was actually going to say this. "Let's get married right now, go in front of the judge, and then find a nice hotel to stay in where we can finally."  
  
"Honey I want that more then anything to be with you in every way and I know I've brought up eloping on more then one occassion but it has nothing to do with sex."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Okay a little bit of me would like nothing more then to take you right here in this airport but the rest of me wants our first time together to be special, magical. We may even pass out from the pure power of it but the real reason is that I want the whole world to know I love you."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Then don't say anything at all." He kissed her again placing one hand on the small of her back the other coming to rest on the nape of her neck and wondered how he was going to make it through the rest of the day without this. "We should get going your dad is waiting for us."  
  
Robert smiled as he watched his daughter come out of the airport her arm wrapped around Frank's waist and looking more alive then she had in years. He couldn't bare the thought that Justine wouldn't approve of all this but he knew his wife was stubborn when it came to their only child no one was ever good enough although he thought he saw something special in this young man and the way he looked at her. "You know young lady I don't see any extra bags."  
  
"I forgot we didn't have any other bags."  
  
Robert chuckled. "I'm sure you did." He watched Frank open the car door for her. "Now Frank don't go out of your way to prove your a gentleman."  
  
"Don't worry I'm not." He got into the backseat letting her ride up front next to her dad.  
  
Robert got in the car. "Now did he mean he wasn't a gentleman or that he wasn't going out of his way to prove he was?"  
  
"Dad behave yourself."  
  
Robert looked at Frank in the rearview mirror. "That's her favorite phrase 'behave yourself' even when she was a little girl."  
  
Frank leaned forward. "What was Sam like when she was little?"  
  
"Dad don't you dare."  
  
"Very independent I swear her first sentence was I do it my own self she never asked for any help. She taught herself how to read wouldn't let me read to her."  
  
"She taught herself?"  
  
"Went to read to her one night thought she'd like that they're always encouraging you to read to your kids but when I put the book down to sit she looked me dead in the eye and told me, 'I read.' Wouldn't let me near that book and she worked at it every day she took it every where she went. That book in her lap and her teddy bear under her arm sure enough two months later she read the book to me."  
  
Frank nodded that explained a lot. "Anything else I should know about her?"  
  
"Sorry to break this up but I'm sitting right here and that's enough talking about my childhood."  
  
"You still have that teddy bear don't you princess?"  
  
"Dad please."  
  
Robert was enjoying this more then he liked and he could tell she wasn't really offended. "Because I remember a time you couldn't sleep without that bear. You know Frank if she's still got it you've got competition." He thought for a moment. "Not to get too personal with you and far be it from me to interfer in my daughter's personal life but you two aren't."  
  
"No Dad we're waiting till after the wedding."  
  
"Good one less thing for your mother to complain about." He pulled the car into the driveway and wasn't surprised to see his wife run out to the car. "That's my wife Justine."  
  
Frank nodded as he got out.  
  
"Thank goodness I thought something happened to you."  
  
Sam got out of the car and felt Frank right behind her. "Hi Mom sorry flight was delayed."  
  
Justine nodded. "And who's this?"  
  
"Frank Donovan." He extended his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Frank but what are you doing here?"  
  
Sam took his hand because she knew her mother wasn't going to be polite enough to shake it. "He's here because we've been going out for awhile now."  
  
"Really how long is awhile?"  
  
"Almost a year." She took strength from his hand in hers. "In fact I've got some good news Frank and I are getting married."  
  
"You're pregnant aren't you?"  
  
The question shocked both of them but it was Frank that managed to give an answer. "No ma'am I haven't touched your daughter in that way."  
  
"Then why in heaven's name would you want to get married Samantha you're so young?"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes.  
  
"Justine perhaps we should discuss this inside."  
  
They walked into the house and sat down in the living room. "Well Samantha Elizabeth you haven't answered my question why do you want to get married now?" Justine stood up and started to pace. "You don't have to accept the first proposal that comes along."  
  
"Justine."  
  
"What Robert? I suppose your happy about all this our daughter brings some strange man home and announces she's getting married."  
  
"You know she could've waited until after they were married to come here but she didn't and it's true we don't know you Frank. We will get to know him today won't we Justine?"  
  
Sam's jaw dropped she had never heard her father speak in that tone before and she felt Frank's grip tighten on her hand.  
  
"Fine we'll get to know him but mark my words this marriage isn't going to last." Justine stormed into the kitchen.  
  
"Round one goes to you princess I'm going to help your mother in the kitchen."  
  
Sam waited till after her father left the room to relax. "Well she took that better then I expected."  
  
"She thought you were pregnant." Frank shook his head. "Granted if you were I'd marry you."  
  
"Honey if I were pregnant and the child was yours that would be a miracle." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe we should go find a hotel to stay at and then catch our flight in the morning. Your mother can help me with the wedding and your father can walk me down the aisle I didn't really want my family there anyways."  
  
He put his arms around her. "Of course you want them there and don't worry about me I'm a big boy I can handle anything your mother dishes out." He put his hand under her chin till she was looking into his eyes. "Now I want you to stop worrying about this and show me that glorious smile of yours."  
  
"I don't feel like smiling."  
  
"Oh yes you do because we're going to have a big wedding lots of flowers and everything else your heart desires now smile or I'll force the joy out of you."  
  
She shook her head. "That's sweet but."  
  
His hands instinctively found the right spot and started to tickle. "Let me see it."  
  
She tried not to smile or laugh. "Stop it, stop it right now." She smiled and forced back a giggle. "Okay you win enough."  
  
He stopped her face was so close to his and he leaned in to kiss her till he heard someone clear their throat.  
  
Justine had been watching the two of them from the kitchen doorway and had stepped in the moment he had started to lean in. "Sweetheart why don't you get Frank settled into the den?"  
  
"I thought Frank could stay in the guest room upstairs."  
  
Justine shivered at the thought the guest room had a connecting bathroom with her daughter's room. "Your grandmother might be coming I want the room to stay open for her. You don't mind sleeping on the pull out sofa do you Frank?" She waited for him to say those words that he did mind so her daughter would see that this man wasn't the one for her.  
  
Frank shrugged. "I don't mind at all." He stood up. "Lead the way."  
  
Sam stood up and attempted to carry her own bag but he pulled it out of her hand's. "Frank."  
  
"I've got it." He followed her down the hall giving Justine a friendly smile as he walked past her.  
  
"You really don't mind sleeping down here by yourself?"  
  
He grinned the first night she had been released from the hospital he'd gone over to her place to keep her company and they'd fallen asleep on the couch the very next night he'd proposed. "I'd prefer to sleep with you but I don't think your mother would believe all we were doing was sleeping. It's fine." He tossed his bag on one of the chairs. "Now show me your room."  
  
"You don't want to see my bedroom."  
  
"Oh yes I do."  
  
She sighed leading him upstairs and stopped at her door. "My mother hasn't touched a thing in here since I graduated from high school and moved out." She opened the door and turned on the light.  
  
He looked around the room the walls were a light blue, there was a tie-dye bedspread on the bed, and one whole wall was taken up by a bookshelf crammed with books. No posters of any celebrities hung on the walls just one large wall hanging. "What's this?"  
  
"It's a Celtic design my dad got it for me when he went to Ireland." She sat down on the bed. "So?"  
  
He looked at her. "It's a side of you I haven't seen and I like it."  
  
"It's not always this neat my mother cleaned in here I'm a bit of a slob."  
  
He set her bag down on the floor and sat beside her. "Don't care I'm not actually tidy and organized all the time either."  
  
"Before my mother tells you you should know I don't like to cook either."  
  
"Lucky for you I don't mind."  
  
"You know you seem to not mind a lot of things."  
  
He stood up as he noticed something on the desk she had in the corner and he walked over to pick up a picture. "Now who's this?"  
  
She walked over and took the picture out of his hands pressing it to her chest. "Don't go all cave man on me it's nobody special."  
  
"Then why are you holding it like that? I've seen that guy somewhere before."  
  
"I hope you've seen him before it's Val Kilmer I had a bit of a crush on him in high school."  
  
"A crush, well, I see how you are now. How disappointed are you that you ended up with me instead of Mr. Kilmer?"  
  
She set the picture back on the desk. "Not disappointed at all." She went and shut the bedroom door locking it.  
  
"Sam what are you doing? I thought you said to try and behave myself while we're here you know what happens when I start kissing you."  
  
"Figured I'd give you a reward for being so good about all this."  
  
He allowed her to lead him back over to the bed. "Your grandmother that might be coming which side is she from?"  
  
"My father's side she and my mom don't get along at all."  
  
"Which means like your dad she'll like me." He shook his head as they sat down on the end of the bed. "I guess I'll just have to work extra hard to please your mother." He leaned in his lips inches from hers. "Right after I'm done with you."  
  
Justine pulled the turkey out of the oven and dropped it on the counter. "I just can't believe she would even think about doing something like this without talking to us about it."  
  
"She's an adult she has the right to make her own decisions."  
  
"It was bad enough when she choose that government job instead of college but then she brings that man home."  
  
"He has a name."  
  
"All right she brings this Frank home and expects us to be thrilled that she's marrying him. How well could she possibly know him?"  
  
"If they've been going out for a year I think she knows him pretty well."  
  
"That's another thing I don't buy that I've never touched your daughter in that way line."  
  
"Justine we raised our daughter to have very old fashioned values and she wouldn't marry some man just to sleep with him. You should've seen her at the airport she was smiling actually smiling." He ran a hand through his hair. "That look of pain was completely gone from her eyes."  
  
She focused on getting the turkey onto the platter her thoughts jumbled it had been two years since she'd seen an actual smile on her daughter's face a smile that had disappeared the moment she had met the car. "I'm going to go tell them dinner's ready."  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"No Robert I promise I won't say anything rude to him for the rest of the day but I still don't like this I don't like it at all."  
  
"I think I heard them go upstairs."  
  
She dashed upstairs to find the bedroom door locked and she went into the connecting guest room to find a sight she hadn't wanted to see her only child on her bed with a man. "Samantha Elizabeth Montgomery."  
  
Sam sat up so fast that Frank fell to the floor. "Mom hi." She pulled down her skirt and straightened the front of her dress.  
  
Frank starting buttoning up his shirt. "Mrs. Montgomery."  
  
"I'd ask what you two were doing but I can guess. Dinner's ready and since your grandmother isn't coming Frank you can move your things up here."  
  
"Mom I swear nothing happened."  
  
"I don't want to hear it your father has pointed out to me that your a grown up I'll just let you make your own mistakes but don't expect me to pick up the pieces when he's done." She turned and stormed out the door.  
  
"Well on the bright side I think she just gave us her blessing."  
  
Donovan Household-Present Day  
  
A kiss on the lips brought her back to the present and she smiled at her husband.  
  
"Where have you been all night?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that you've had that distant look in your eyes since we got the tree in the house." He turned to admire the decorated tree it had taken a lot of effort to get it set up but he now saw it was worth it. "So share."  
  
"Just thinking about things a lot has changed for us this past year."  
  
"You mean your mother is actually being nice to me and she didn't even get mad about the fact that we started fooling around in the driveway." He shook his head. "If I would've known giving her a grandchild would have this kind of effect on her we would've had a baby a lot sooner."  
  
"Ha, ha very funny."  
  
"I thought so now since we're all alone and our son is asleep I can finally give you one of your Christmas presents."  
  
"Frank just put it under the tree."  
  
"Oh this gift I can't fit under the tree."  
  
"Six weeks you promised you could hold it in for six weeks."  
  
"My wife how quickly your mind goes into the gutter." He took her hand. "Come with me."  
  
She followed him into the den.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Frank I've seen the den before." She sighed but closed her eyes anyways.  
  
He turned on the light. "Open them."  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped a display case took up one wall inside it were every sword she had collected over the years. "You went in the basement and got them."  
  
"Couldn't let them sit down there I even had Cody do research on each and every one of them." He put his arms around her. "So what do you think?"  
  
"We can't keep weapons up here not with Andrew."  
  
"The case is locked now I want your opinion I buildt the case myself."  
  
"You did this by yourself?"  
  
"Okay your dad helped but mostly it was all me."  
  
"Well then how can I not love it."  
  
"Let's go admire the tree." They went back into the living room and he shut off the lights the only light coming from the tree. "I have a feeling everything's going to be different now."  
  
She sighed curling up beside him on the couch. "I hope so I certainly hope so." 


	3. The Rescue

The Rescue  
  
Historian's note: These events take place immediately after the events in 'Hunting Armando'  
  
Frank sat on the crowded plane as they rode back to the states trying to ignore the looks Armando was giving him finally he couldn't take it anymore. "What?"  
  
"How's the wife Frank?"  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"You know I thought I heard one of your team mention her so where is she? I'm surprised you didn't bring her with you."  
  
"She's at home with our son." Frank sighed he hadn't meant to tell Armando that.  
  
"A son congradulations so what did you name him?"  
  
"Andrew."  
  
"That's good strong name." Armando nodded. "When we touch down I'd like to finally get to meet your wife."  
  
"You'll stay away from her."  
  
Armando chuckled. "She still doesn't know does she Frank?"  
  
"No, no she doesn't let's try and keep it that way huh." Frank stood up and let another agent take his place next to Armando he didn't need to be reminded of the debt he'd just paid back. The debt he'd owed in order to save his wife's life.  
  
Bolivia-1998  
  
Frank looked outside the door of the room he'd been given in Armando's compound and then locked the door. He looked over at the digital tracking system on the table his target was in postition and he picked up the phone dialing the number from memory. He wasn't surprised when it was picked up on the first ring. "Hi honey it's me."  
  
"Figured it was you."  
  
He sighed she sounded so tired and all he really wanted to do was tell her he was only a fifteen minute drive away he'd be right there but he couldn't do that she couldn't find out he was working for the CIA not yet. "Did I wake you?"  
  
"No I just got in besides I can't seem to fall asleep until I hear your voice."  
  
"Same here. Sam when are you coming home?" He laid down on the bed.  
  
"I don't know it's just a mess here."  
  
He stopped himself before he could agree with her. "I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too I should go before I'm not able to hang up."  
  
He nodded he knew those nights well falling asleep with the phone cradled to his ear the sound of her breathing like a lullaby. "All right I'll talk to you tomorrow night."  
  
"No, I don't want you to call tomorrow."  
  
He sat up startled this was their nightly ritual and now she didn't want him to call? "Why?"  
  
"I don't know when I'll be in and I don't want you to wait up half the night for me."  
  
He glanced at the tracking system on the table he'd know exactly when she got in thanks to the tracking device he'd had installed in the one piece of jewlry he knew she would never take off her wedding ring but that was another thing he couldn't tell her. "I don't mind really."  
  
"Frank you may not be able to see it but I've got my determined face on now and you know I always win."  
  
He closed his eyes wishing he really could see her. "So what's happening tomorrow that will keep my wife out so late?"  
  
"An exchange of some kind I don't really have all the details."  
  
"I want you to call my cellphone the minute you get in tomorrow and don't argue with me if I can't see my wife I want to at least hear her voice. That glorious sexy voice of yours." He laid back down. "So what are you wearing?"  
  
A chuckle. "Leave it to you to change the subject and turn a lovely phone call into something smutty."  
  
"I wouldn't call it smutty I was just wondering what you were wearing that's not a crime is it?"  
  
"Well if you must know I'm changing for bed so at the moment I'm not wearing anything at all."  
  
He almost dropped the phone. "Now I wish I wouldn't of asked because now I miss you even more."  
  
"I'm sure certain parts of you miss me more then others now go to sleep and dream of me."  
  
"Oh come on let's finish what we started."  
  
"Tomorrow night I'll call the minute I get in." A sigh. "I just wish we wouldn't have to do it this way."  
  
"I know I miss holding you in my arms but pretty soon they can't keep us apart forever."  
  
"I know I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Good night sweetheart."  
  
"Night."  
  
He hung up the phone and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep thinking about her. As the sun shone into his room he sat up as a thought entered his head the only exchange he knew of that was planned for that day was thirteen government agents for some political prisoners. He shot out of bed and looked at the tracking system sure enough she was walking right into a trap. "No this isn't happening." He picked up the phone to try her cell but what could he say? He threw on a shirt, grabbed a set of keys, pushed past Armando, and drove off he had to stop her.  
  
He skidded the jeep to a halt in time to see the agents his wife among them being tossed into a waiting truck and he stormed into the temporary office of the FBI. He quickly spotted the person he had a bone to pick with. "You bastard you told me if I did this thing with Armando you'd take my wife's name off the list."  
  
"Your wife's name wasn't even on the list the only woman was Samantha Montgomery."  
  
"Don't you dare play dumb with me you sent her out there and now you're going to get her back."  
  
The official shook his head. "No can do it's a done deal there's no take backs here."  
  
"You're going to let them kill her?"  
  
"They'll probably torture her first but yeah she's just another assassin she can be replaced."  
  
Frank slammed the official into the wall. "She can't just be replaced not to me."  
  
"Frank your upset right now so I'm going to let this behavior slide but you knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. You've had your fun now I'm helping you move on."  
  
"My fun?" Frank released his hold on the man. "You're not going to help me fine I'll get her out myself or die with her." He turned and left the building his temper flaring.  
  
"Don't waste your time Frank she's not worth it." The official straightened his tie. "Geez they belong together they're both nuts."  
  
Armando came into his room as he was packing his bags. "Leaving us so soon Frank?"  
  
"I've shown you where the bunkers are I'd say I'm pretty much done here."  
  
Armando picked up a picture off the bed before Frank could grab it. "Now who is this?"  
  
"My wife."  
  
"A wife? I didn't even know you were married."  
  
"Have been for two years now."  
  
"She looks famaliar just like the young lady you hid from the other day when we went to town."  
  
"That was her."  
  
"Now why would you hide from your wife? A beauty like that I'd want to be with her every moment of every day reminds me of my own wife, god rest her soul."  
  
"She doesn't know I'm here and now I've got to save her."  
  
"Whatever you need Frank I'm prepared to give."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I lost my wife Frank it's the most painful thing a man can go through and I don't wish it on anyone. Do you know where she is?"  
  
Frank looked at the tracking system he hadn't packed yet. "I know exactly where she is."  
  
Sam woke up in a cold damp cell her whole body hurt from the stun grenade that had been thrown into the room. She sat up and leaned against the wall. "So this is it? This is how I go out." She buried her face in her hands as tears threatened to fall she'd never even get to say good bye to the person that mattered the most to her. She took a deep breath and forced herself to her feet. "What am I doing sitting here feeling sorry for myself?" She prepared herself because when that door opened she was getting out of here or at least taking a few of them out.  
  
Frank looked out the window of the jeep he was still surprised to note that Armando's troops had eagerly agreed to help out and there were now four truckloads of men following them.  
  
"Let me get this straight your government traded thirteen agents for a few political prisoners?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Armando shook his head. "And they say our government is screwed up." He paused. "Frank you know those soldiers have had plenty of time to inflict wounds that may never heal."  
  
Frank tried to keep his face a mask but the thought had occured to him. "I'd like to see them try."  
  
The door to the cell opened and three soldiers stepped inside. "You were right Manuel she is a pretty one."  
  
She gave them a weak smile. "As flattered as I am by that I'm a happily married woman so move along and before you say it my husband is a real man."  
  
"A real man would be here to protect his wife."  
  
She backed into the wall as the three of them approached her. "Well you do have a point."  
  
Frank barreled into the compound Armando's troops behind him and grabbed the nearest guard. "A female agent was brought in here where is she?"  
  
"Down at the end of the hall what's left of her anyways."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Three soldiers went down there an hour ago quite a lot of noise coming from that cell." The guard started to laugh till Frank smashed him into the nearest wall. He ran down the hall and kicked open the door ducking at the kick that was aimed at his head to come face to face with his battered and very pissed off wife.  
  
"Frank how did you get here so fast?"  
  
He stepped into the cell and took her in his arms. "You okay? They didn't?"  
  
She shook her head leaning against him. "No they didn't." She noticed one of the soldiers was getting to his feet. "Although that one said you weren't a real man because you couldn't protect your wife."  
  
He turned around and punched the soldier in the face knocking him out. "I can protect my wife just fine can't I?" He leaned down to brush his lips across the dark bruise on her cheek. "I should've gotten here sooner."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question how did you get here so fast?" She glanced over his shoulder and pulled a gun out of his holster. "Excuse me." She pushed him slightly out of the way and fired. "I'm trying to have a moment here."  
  
He grinned as he heard a body fall to the floor behind him. "Let's get out of here I need to check you over throughly for injuries."  
  
"Of course you do but I'm still not going anywhere till you answer me."  
  
He kissed her feeling her instantly relax in his arms.  
  
"What was I saying?"  
  
He picked her up. "You were telling me how happy you were that I came to your rescue and that as soon as we were alone you were going to show me just how grateful you are."  
  
She frowned. "Somehow I highly doubt that." She put her head on his shoulder and allowed him to carry her out to the waiting jeep ignoring the sounds of all the fighting around them.  
  
He got into the back of the jeep and settled her on his lap as the driver took them to the safe house Armando had arranged for them. He looked at her only to find she'd fallen asleep curled up against him and he carried her into the safe house setting her down gently on the bed since he was guessing this was the first real rest she'd gotten in months. He did a careful inspection taking inventory of every cut and bruise she had and plotting revenage for every single one.  
  
She stirred when she felt hands trying to pull up her pant leg. "What are you doing?"  
  
He looked up. "Checking you over." He frowned. "Honey are you sure they didn't because you can tell me?"  
  
She sat up. "Stop worrying I can take care of myself you know."  
  
He nodded. "I know you can you nearly kicked my head off back there."  
  
She reclined on the pillows. "Frank are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
He pulled down her pant leg and moved to sit beside her. "We stay here tonight tomorrow we go home."  
  
"Yes but how did you get here so fast?"  
  
He put his arm around her. "Don't worry about it I just had to hurry here and rescue my girl."  
  
She closed her eyes every bone in her body hurt and she wanted to do was go back to sleep feeling safe in his arms but she didn't like having all the questions on her mind with no answers. "I will worry about it so I'll ask again how did you get here so fast? Who were those men with you because I know they couldn't be our government agents?" She opened her eyes to study his. "What did you do?"  
  
"I did what I had to do to keep you alive and with me. I'd gladly do it again." He rested his forehead on hers. "I would gladly sell my soul to the devil if it would spare you even a moment of pain."  
  
"So did you? Did you sell your soul?"  
  
"No of course I didn't." He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Get some sleep we're leaving at dawn then when we get home you can show me how grateful you are."  
  
She rested her head against his shoulder and fell back to sleep believing everything he had told her.  
  
The Present  
  
Frank quickly got out of his seat the moment the plane touched down he knew Sam would be waiting and he wanted to get her as far away from Armando as he could. He got off the plane and sure enough there she was looking tense and worried.  
  
She hugged him tightly the moment he got close enough. "Cody told me that you almost didn't get out of there I was so worried that something had happened to you on the way here."  
  
"I'm fine it got a little tense but nothing I can't handle."  
  
"You got him then."  
  
"Of course I did have you ever known me to fail at anything once I put my mind to it." He put his arm around her. "Come on let's go home."  
  
"No I want to see him."  
  
He tensed up. "Why would you want to see Armando?"  
  
"Curious I guess he's the one drug dealer in Bolivia that I was never sent after."  
  
He growned as he noticed two agents bringing Armando to them.  
  
"You didn't think you could just run off without me getting to say thank you Frank." Armando's eyes twinkled as his eyes fell on her she looked better then she had the last time he'd seen her. "And who might this lovely creature be?"  
  
"Samantha Donovan."  
  
"Donovan? So this is the wife Frank you're a very lucky man."  
  
Frank tightened his grip on her. "Yes I am. Is there anything else?"  
  
"No I just wanted to meet her and thank you for saving my son."  
  
Frank nodded and led her back to the car.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Trust me it was nothing I stopped some soldiers from killing his son that's all." He opened the car door for her.  
  
She looked at him. "That's all?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She got into the car letting the subject drop.  
  
He got into the car and drove them home some of his secrets still safe for the time being. 


End file.
